


Farris Wheel

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [64]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dates, Drabble, F/F, Ferris Wheel, I love them both, jester is an adult and i write her as one, nott is an adult and I write her as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester and Nott have a date at the carnival, when the Farris Wheel breaks while they are at the top.





	Farris Wheel

Jester payed attention to Nott the whole time they were at the fair, both because she was excited about the date and to make sure that she was alright. She knew that she wasn’t comfortable in crowds, and that too many people or things happening all at once around her would make her anxiety more distressing. 

So far, it had been okay, but she knew the Ferris Wheel would provide both a calming sort of experience and a nice sort of alone time quality for them both. It usually does stop for a few minutes for people to watch from the top until finally being let off again. 

That… isn’t what’s happened so far. 

They’ve been at the top of the wheel for about ten minutes, knowing after the first five minutes that it was broken, thanks to a shout from down below. So they were sorta stuck. 

Jester wasn’t worried, but she could tell that Nott was getting anxious, twitching where she sat and shivering slightly from how cold it was up there. 

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close to share her body heat as she kissed the top of her head, “It’s alright, we’ll be down soon. I’ll buy us hot chocolate once we are too! With big marshmallows in it!” 

Nott nodded, arms wrapped around her middle, “Sounds nice, but. I think I’d rather go home. I don’t really want to stick around here for much longer, sorry, Jessie.” 

Jester kinda figured that already, and that was okay! The fair wasn’t fun if Nott was going to be miserable. “That’s good too. We can make hot chocolate back home as well!”

Nott stared at her, pressing forward to kiss her cheek before she curled back against her body, “Thanks.” she muttered. “I’d like that.”

Jester smiled, brushing Nott’s hair out of her face while they waited. It didn’t matter to her where they were, spending time with Nott was good enough for her. They could try the fair again later, where hopefully the Ferris Wheel didn’t break down. 


End file.
